Twist of fate
by YamiUchiha15
Summary: this is a sasunaru fic there is yoi and there will be a lemon later on. starts out as kyyunaru but ends up sasunaru. please read and review.


Hello readers its me Yami I just finish my AP Euro hw and I got inspired so here it as a wonder full sasunaru story

**Hello readers its me Yami I just finish my AP Euro hw and I got inspired so here it as a wonder full sasunaru story. **

**Sasuke: you are soooo lame Yami.**

**Naruto: Sasuke don't be so mean to Yami-chan!!**

**Me: its ok Naru-chan he's just grumpy today. OK!! On with the fic!!**

**Sasuke: Yami doesn't and never will own Naruto, because his adorable ass is mine.**

_**Twist of fate **_

_**By**_

_**Yami Uachiha15**_

Naruto thoughtfully looked out his window as the rain fell outside hitting the glass. He was totally unaware of a certain red head sneaking up behind him.

" I see your still moping around eh? Kit."

Yes kyyubbi just had to open his big mouth. You see ever since 2 months ago when Kyyubbi was freed from Naruto they became "friends with benefits" so that is why kyyubbi was currently standing behind Naruto. Shirtless and wet.

"Just leave me alone ok Kyuu-kun." Sighed Naruto sadly.

"Kit. Why are you still upset over that Uchiha brat?" asked Kyyubbi almost angrily.

" Because I still love him kyyubbi."

" But Naruto he's not important!! You have me now!!" yelled kyyubbi angrily.

" Kyyubbi when we started this relationship I told you that it was just sex nothing more!" said Naruto sternly.

" BUT NARU I WANT TO BE MORE THAN JUST FUCK BUDDIES!! I WANT TO BE SPECIAL TO YOU!! I WANTED TO MEAN SOMETHING TO YOU!!" yelled kyyubbi who was both angry and hurt.

"Look kyyubbi you do mean something to mean and you are special to me, but your more like a father to me not a lover besides I love Sasuke and I always will and I also think we should stop screwing around I don't want you to be more hurt than you already are." Said Naruto sighing sadly again.

" Fine. I'm gunna go out for a while I'll be back later don't wait up for me, oh and don't waste your life waiting for that brat either." Said Kyyubbi slamming the door and leaving the apartment they shared.

" It's been 5 years Sasuke, are you ever coming back?" asked Naruto quietly to himself.

" Maybe, I haven't thought about it yet dobe." At hearing that voice Naruto turned around to see Sasuke standing right there in front of him.

"S….sa….Sasuke?? Why?…….but you?…..I thought??" stuttered Naruto.

"So I see that you've been "busy" with the fox while I was gone." Said Sasuke. Naruto being the idiot he was had no idea what Sasuke was talking about so he made an adorable confused face and cocked his head to the side. Realizing this Sasuke decided to have mercy on the poor simpleton and explain what he meant.

" I heard you and the fox arguing." Naruto registered this in his brain and quickly decided to retort back.

" IT WAS HIS IDEA!!" said Naruto screaming like an idiot. Sasuke then chuckled.

"Same old dobe." Sasuke walked up to Naruto and lightly cupped the blonde boys cheek.

"Do you want to know why I came back Naruto?" whispered Sasuke seductively in Naruto's ear making the blonde boy shiver with pleasure. Naruto was unable to speak so instead he just stood there and nodded stupidly.

" I came back because …….I……..love…you Naruto." Sasuke then kissed Naruto fully on the lips. Naruto was shy at first but slowly began to melt into the kiss. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's slender waist pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss, they then began to grinding there lower regions against each other in a slow but satisfying rhythm. Naruto released a pleasurable moan, but the need for oxygen made them break the kiss.

" Sasuke please tell me that you're staying. Please tell me that this isn't all just a dream and that I'll wake up lonely again. Please Sasuke." Said Naruto as he clung onto Sasuke's chest and began to cry.

" Shhh Naruto it's ok, I'm here now and I'll never leave you again I promise."

**An/ ok guys I know you will all hate me for this but I'm ending it here but if you review ill update faster. I hope you guys liked the first chapter please let me know what you think and please tell me if I made any mistakes so I can fix them. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to my immotto-chan even though she wont read it. Ja ne mina-san!! **


End file.
